


Gotta Go My Own Way

by Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Goodbyes, Love, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea/pseuds/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea
Summary: Kagome decides she has to find her own way and now has to tell Sesshoumaru.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Kudos: 2





	Gotta Go My Own Way

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own High School Musical Gotta Go My Own Way or Inuyasha

Kagome sighed as she turned from Sesshoumaru looking out over the garden from the gazebo, “please listen Sesshoumaru, I’ve had a lot on my mind.” Her hand brushed over a rose that had fallen on the railing, “something about us doesn’t seem right these days, it seems whenever we plan something, life gets in the way and it gets rearranged again and again.”

“Kagome,” Sesshoumaru started as he place hand on her shoulder, she gently removed his hand shaking her head sadly.

“I’m sorry Sesshoumaru, it’s really hard for me to say this,” she stepped out from the gazebo onto the stone path, “it took a lot for me to come to this decision but I have to do what’s best me, you’ll be okay. You belong here, but I don’t.”

She held herself as she walked along the path as the trees and flowers seem to curl down out of her path, “I have to move and be who I am. You’ve found your path, and at least for now I have to find my own way.”

Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm pulling her towards him as he ran a claw gently down her cheek; he couldn’t understand why she would want to leave him. He knew he had made some mistakes and at times it was like everything but her was all he cared about.

“I know I made some mistakes Kagome, but do you really have to do this?” he asked, there was almost desperation in his voice.

Kagome shook her head, “this is getting too hard for me, i keep getting my hope up only to watch them fall every time. It’s getting worse and worse, and I can’t bear to keep watching everything slowly disappear.”

“What about us Kagome and everything we’ve been through?” he asked holding her hand tightly to his.

“And what about trust Sesshoumaru? I can’t keep being lied to,” Kagome gently pulled away as stepped away.

“You know I never meant to hurt you Kagome,” Sesshoumaru’s eyes closed, “the company is important to me.”

“And what about me?” Kagome asked him, “am I not important enough?”

“What am I supposed to do?” Sesshoumaru asked her.

Kagome placed a hand on his arm, “I have to leave but I’ll miss you, try to understand this Sesshoumaru.”

Sesshoumaru sighed as he could do nothing but watch as she slipped away from him, “…I’ll try to understand…”

“I have to move on Sesshoumaru, it’s time for me to find who I am,” she smiled sadly at him as she stopped at the edge of the gardens looking up to the sky, “…I gotta go my own way…”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
